chronoshadefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith '''is the current champion of all Fallen Lords, effectively becoming a Fallen Lord herself in the process due to absorbing the 7th piece of the Black Soul from one of the old champions, thanks to this the Fallen Lords hold no influence over her and lost their respective ownership of her soul. She currently serves as High Royal Guard in the Kingdom of Yiore, although likely temporary. Appearance Lilth is a young woman with long, black hair tied into two ponytails hanging down the front of her face and yellow eyes with a red tint. She has a slender, voluptuous figur. Most of he time she is seen in a custom-made black attire. Personality Lilith is usually a very laid back person, she often makes the impression of beeing too careless in seemingly serious matters. She prefers quiet places. Magic and Abilities '''Flame Conjuration Ability to create and manipulate flames at will, she has shown to be extremely proficient in doing so, creating apocalyptic landscapes out of cities in seconds. Flame Conjuration: Hellblaze Ability to create and manipulate the "Flame of Purgatory". Black in colour, they are extremely hard to put out and create "toxic" burns and spread like a "virus". They also possess the ability to negate or atleast supress regeneration of other creatures. Anything destroyed by these flames cannot be rebuild, rejecting any material used to fix it, including a body creating new cells. Teleportation She can disappear in a mysterious mist almost instantly, her radius to reappear is at the very least 3 kilometers, repeated use is not possible. Telepathy Ability to speak to others in their minds. Keen Intellect Due to her exceptionally long lifespan she is very well versed in almost all fields, she always maintains a cool head and makes split-seconds decisions based of the situation. Called a genius by many and a prodigy by others. Immense Strength In stark contrast to her appereance, Lilith possess a simply put incredible amount physical strength. She is able to halt the entire Emeral complex at full power with one hand. Immense Durability Lilith has also displayed astounishing durability, taking Over-Limit-Class Attacks head on with no apparent damage. She has been called "Monster" several times over because of her tendency of walking through barrages of attacks with barerly any care at all. Limitless Magical Power Due to becoming a Fallen Lord, she has access to the Magical resources of Oblivion, which are a "constant" and thus never become depleted. This however draws no paralell to her stamina which still has a limit due to her still having a physical body. Immense Reflexes She was able to react to Gungnir, thrown by Ephraim which is said to be moving at lightspeed. Eternal Soul Due to becoming a Abyssal Lord, she does not physically age. This grants her a vast array of almost godlike powers to truly godlike powers, which however she cannot access while still having a physical body. It also prevents other Abyssal Lords from interfering with her actions and the world around her immediate presence. Equipment Apotheosalis stems from her bonding to the Fallen Lord, having tricked them she gained the ability to conjure Infinium-Class Artifacts on her own. It's a peerless sword that is said to be completely unbreakable, cancelling all magic it comes into contact with, even Arch-Level Spells such as Etherion. Trivia -"Apotheosalis" is likely derived from Apotheosis, which is the art of elevating something to divine levels. Quotes Battles & Events